


My medication is you

by cloudandships



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Real Events, Light Angst, M/M, NielWoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudandships/pseuds/cloudandships
Summary: Daniel and Sungwoon just need a little push to realize how much important they are to each other.





	My medication is you

"Daniel!"

"Niel ah!"

It looks like someone is calling him, based on their mouth movement. But all he heard are just buzzing sounds. Everything in front of his eyes turns green. His legs are no longer able to endure the weight of his body, he needs to sit down. Until sitting down is not enough.

Daniel was immediately taken to the hospital to diagnose and get treated afterwards. He catches a severe cold and the tight schedule got the best of him. Everyone is extremely worried. Laying in bed surrounded by the whiteness of hospital and the smell and detergent, Daniel is having an intravenous transfusion. Being the member with most individual schedules, being alone without the members is something quite familiar to Daniel. Being in the hospital is also not new to him, last time spraining his thumb, he had been here. But somehow this time, the cold and exhaustion make him more vulnerable. He misses the members a lot. Sungwoon hyung would probably blame his thin clothes and nag at him for not being careful, and at the same time tease him for being the  _physical_  of Wanna One. If only Wanna One’s members are here, if only Sungwoon hyung is here…

Wanna One's members in Japan got an urgent phonecall from Korea, informing them that Daniel had collapsed. Everyone immediately booked the latest flight back to Korea without any consideration. Aside from the staff, only Seongwoo is by Daniel's side right now. Sungwoon doesn't know why, but he wants to be by his side right now. Badly.

 

"It's ok, I can handle it." Daniel says

"No, you're sick. You need to rest." Jisung tries to persuade Daniel.

"It is just a cold." He keeps reassuring everyone.

"Hyung, you can't even walk on your own." Kuanlin looks at him worriedly

"It's not like I'll walk there. I just want to apologize for the fans who came to see me." Daniel says.

"Someone talks some sense to him. Please." Jisung starts to get frustrated.

If Daniel was not sick, Sungwoon would really kick his ass and tie him up if allowed. He is such a kid, but a stubborn one. The fans love him enough to understand this circumstance. Daniel fever is getting really high and he hasn’t got any better since yesterday.

"Stop being so stubborn. Listen to the doctor and rest!" Sungwoon has lost his patience.

"I'm going. I'll be fine. I told you, it's just a cold."

"Just a cold? People die all the time because of just a cold, you know."

"It's my final decision! I'm wasting my energy talking like this." Daniel says, following with a loud cough.

"Yeah. Go! Just go! I'm wasting my time caring about you. Just do what you want. I don't care anymore." Sungwoon yells and walks away.

_Stupid kid. Urg._

It's the first time everyone seeing Sungwoon acting like this. Sungwoon is the most straightforward among all members so he rarely hides his feelings. Sungwoon would be the first to point out the mistakes of others so they can decide to fix it themselves. However, Sungwoon wouldn’t step in their decision making or angry at their choices. Therefore, the members including Daniel are quite surprised to see Sungwoon mad.

After all, Daniel did show up at the Samsung Play Music venue, dressed only in a black hoodie and sweatpants. Daniel mutters sorry under his breath while sitting down. After yesterday fight, Sungwoon has been avoiding Daniel, but he still secretly glances at him to make sure he manages his health. Well, Daniel hasn't done a good job in that. 2 days after that collapse, Daniel hasn’t looked any better. Right now, his hair is completely ruffled and his face is so pale. The lips are cracking and all white. He looks so tired and in pain. Sungwoon is having the urge to go towards Daniel and squeeze him into a tight hug. He might probably get infected but if he could take the cold for Daniel, then it would be worth doing. In the end, Sungwoon just stands still, hands close into firm punch and eyes look away in the other direction.

 ----*----

"How is Daniel?" Sungwoon asks.

"Uhm, he is getting better... I think." Jaehwan's voice trails off.

"You think? You were just with him minutes ago." Sungwoon looks at Jaehwan in mild shock.

"I'm not a doctor. How should I know? Why don’t you go check on him yourself?"

"Fine."

Of course Sungwoon wouldn’t do that. What he did was sneaking in front of Daniel's room and observed him through a tiny gap of a loosely closed door. Daniel is ...sleeping. That's all the information he had from stalking.

"Did Daniel take his lunch dose?"

"Have Daniel cool off? What is his temperature right now?"

"Does he still cough? Do we need to buy him coughing syrup?"

"What did Daniel have for dinner?"

"Why he left out so much food?"

…

There have been countless times when Sungwoon accidentally walked across Daniel’s room today. He has also been asking members and staff but not Jaehwan around all day long for Daniel's condition. So much for "I don't care more".

 

It's cold outside. Some snowflakes are falling on his jacket. The restaurant is not too far from their dorm. He has been there a few times with Minhyun and the food is amazing, it reminds him of home. Whenever he was sick, his grandma would cook chicken soup for him. It is a revitalizing dose for Sungwoon. So he thought it might help Daniel recover quicker. Even though the soup here is nowhere matches his grandmother's, it is still quite delicious.

Patting all the snow off his coat, Sungwoon wonders around the living room think of a way to give this to Daniel before seeing Woojin coming out from his room.

"Hey. Woojin ah, give this to Daniel. Tell him to eat it while it's still hot. I have something to do just now." Sungwoon shoves the hot bowl of soup into Woojin hands and runs out of the dorm.

"Ah. Just don't tell him it is from me." Sungwoon tugs his head out from the entrance door and says in quiet voice before closing the door again.

And really he wishes he actually had something to do or somewhere to go instead of wondering stupidly in front of their dorm like this. It's freaking cold. Sungwoon is shaking and jumping up and down for 10 minutes before finally coming back in.

 

"Hyung... Are you awake?" Woojin asks softly.

"Uhm." Daniel muffles, half awake.

"There is chicken soup. You should eat some."

"I don't feel like eating right now."

"You should eat it while it's hot. Sungwoon hyung just went all the way getting this for you." There, Woojin just betrayed Sungwoon like that. Actually you can't say it like that when Woojin didn’t agree to cover for Sungwoon in the first place.

"He did?" Daniel raises his eyebrow. Sungwoon has been avoiding him the whole day. Even though Daniel continuously searched for Sungwoon in the crowd of people surrounding him, he rarely saw him around. If he was around, their eyes didn’t met, not once, despite the constant gaze of Daniel toward his direction. Therefore, after figuring out Sungwoon’s such caring action, Daniel is genuinely touched.

"Yeah. But he didn't want you to know about this." Another critical information revealed by savage Woojin. It's Sungwoon fault to trust him in the first place. His 10 minute trembling in the cold had been a complete waste.

"Ok. Give me that bowl of soup." Daniel says with a smile.

Even though food is tasteless for him because of the disease, this might be one of the best soup Daniel has ever had and he has eaten it all up.

Miraculously, Daniel did get better the next day. And again, he wanted to go to the fansign. Even though Sungwoon was strongly against this, he didn’t say a word. This time it was partly encouraged by the company so Daniel even gets his hair and makeup done. He looked ethereal as always. But in the end of the day, Daniel's condition is worsening again because he did not get the proper rest he deserves and went for some small shooting afterwards, and Sungwoon really wants to say I told you so. But watching Daniel trembling, shaking from afar, Sungwoon's heart feels like someone took it out and squeezed really hard. Sungwoon is not mad at Daniel anymore. He never was.

 

"Sungwoon hyung! Daniel hyung says he wanted to say something to you." Daehwi walks out of the room and calls out Sungwoon.

"Me?" Sungwoon jumps, a little surprised.

"Do you know anyone else name Sungwoon in this dorm by chances?"

Sungwoon glares at Daehwi and reluctantly walk into Daniel's room.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Sungwoon steps in, being 1 meter away from Daniel's bed and asks in a frigid and quiet voice.

Daniel's forehead is covered with sweat and he is holding a stuffed bear with both of his hands. Hearing Sungwoon's voice, Daniel lazily opens his eyes, looks towards Sungwoon's direction and holds out one of his hand without saying a word.

It takes Sungwoon approximately 5 seconds to process that gesture's meaning. Even though Sungwoon has no idea what Daniel means by that, he hesitatedly comes closer and holds his hand then realizes it is freezing cold. Sungwoon quickly uses his other hand to cover Daniel forehead to check his temperature and it is just as cold.

"What? Does the medication effective at all? Why are you so cold?" Sungwoon mutters and cups both of his hands around Daniel's face, hopefully some of his warmth can transfer to Daniel. Sungwoon shivers when Daniel's cold hands wrap around his. Daniel closes his eyes and smiles a little bit.

"My medication just came." Daniel mumbles.

Sungwoon thinks that his heart just skipped a beat. His mind is spinning and he has no idea how to respond to that so he just stood still for quite some time until Daniel looks like falling into sleep. Sungwoon shoves Daniel’s hands under the thick blanket and pulls it up further to fully cover his neck. Sungwoon comes to his room to get his warming pads, if Daniel was not asleep and could hardly move, he wanted to lend him his electric warming bed sheet. He lays a few pads on Daniel’s bed and shoves one in his hand but Daniel wraps Sungwoon hand instead.

“I need this warming hand more.” Daniel mumbles, his eyes still tightly shut.

“What are you doing? Let go.” Sungwoon struggles and tries to get rid of his hand. Daniel is still quite strong for someone this badly sick.

When Sungwoon’s warm hand finally left his, Daniel turns his head up and looks at Sungwoon with the puppy’s eyes but the only response he got is a question mark on Sungwoon’s face. Daniel looks like a kid throwing a tantrum, pushes all of his blanket and warming patches off, disappointedly turns his body away to face the wall.

Sungwoon eyes get widen.  _Did he just turn his back on me because I refused to lend him my hand? Does his disease get so severe that it affected his head? What is going on?_

Sungwoon rolls his eyes and pulls the blanket back to cover Daniel but he still kicks it out.

“Yah, Do you want to die?” Sungwoon threatens and pulls the thick layer of cloth up one very last time before Daniel’s cold hand secretly approaches to wrap one of his.

Sungwoon sighs and gives in, only because Daniel is sick, he is not in his right mind. He probably wouldn’t remember what happened tonight.

“Ok, crying baby. I won’t let go. For a while.” Sungwoon lightly presses his hands with Daniel’s and rubs them together to increase the temperature. Anyway, Daniel needs to warm up.

Some members go in to check on Daniel and look at them with weird eyes but then ignores and continues whatever they have been doing.

“Wow, I don’t know you are this affectionate, Sungwoon hyung.” Seongwoo climbs on to his bed while half-jokingly asking.

“Daniel is cold and I will help him warm up faster. Get a freaking cold yourself and you will know I can even be more affectionate.” Sungwoon grunts. “Get lost.”

 

Sungwoon eventually sits on the floor and sleeps beside Daniel’s bed all night long. He wakes up in middle of the night when Daniel tightly squeezes his hands. Sungwoon has been told that Daniel has the habit of sleep talking, but he never really witnesses it since they have never been roommates before. This is the first time Sungwoon ever experiences it. He was gonna let it slide cause in his dream, Daniel mumbles in Busan dialect and makes some alien’s sound which Sungwoon has no clue of, until he hears his name and something close to “Sungwoonie hyung… I’m sorry… I miss you… what is this feeling…likeee…lovee…”

This is dangerous, Sungwoon doesn’t know whether Daniel usually talks this nonsense in sleep. If anyone heard it, they might misunderstand it.  _You know, Daniel doesn’t really mean what he says in his dream…does he?_

Sungwoon never thinks about Daniel like that, but after that so-called confession, something changed inside of him. Daniel is a famous, nation-treasured boy, having not only ethereal look but also pure personality. Sungwoon knows Daniel adores him, everyone does. He gets compliments calling him cute more than once every day. Well, to be honest, that is not something he is proud of but he has been receiving such endearing treatment from both the dongsaeng and the hyung that he didn’t notice any different behaviour of Daniel around him. Therefore, this feeling is totally new to him. He just remembers that each time Daniel smiles at him, the smile looked so beautiful and genuine like he truly enjoyed what he saw, whatever in Sungwoon. Daniel is the one that always laughs at his jokes, no matter how silly and lame they are, like they are his most powerful source of joys. Daniel will usually tease his small figure to seek his attention in a cute, innocent ways that Sungwoon can never be mad at, such as bending his knee to match his height. To Daniel, Sungwoon is his small and precious hyung. To Sungwoon, does Daniel just simply a clingy dongsaeng? Suddenly, the hand holding between him and Daniel right now feels weird and sends shiver down his spine. His heartbeat starts to rise quicker. Daniel looks so cute when he sleeps. Even when he looks pale and exhausted, Daniel’s appearance is still perfect. The view is so peaceful.

Everyone is sleeping at the moment, Daniel is also asleep, if Sungwoon can just…. Sungwoon doesn’t think anything and absentmindedly leaned in to lightly press his soft lips on Daniel’s cheek. When he is only an inch away from it, Daniel slowly half-opened his eyes and Sungwoon freeze. Before Sungwoon’s brain can process what to do next, Daniel turns his head and their lips touch. It is just a touch of the lips, nothing more. Sungwoon doesn’t know if Daniel can hear his heartbeat but it is beating like crazy. There is a current of electricity running through all of his neurons. When Daniel finally closes his eyes, Sungwoon falls back on the floor and lets out a heavy breath he didn’t know he was holding. His heart still can’t find its normal pace. All of this is just a dream, Daniel can never find out about this. And Sungwoon needs to wake up, from this nightmare or sweet dream, he doesn’t decide what to call it yet. Pull the blanket further up to cover Daniel, Sungwoon continues to sleep, hopefully the next morning, he will forget all of this.

 ----*----

When Sungwoon is woken up by the noisy sound of the members walking around and preparing for their dance practice, Daniel is no longer on the bed and there is a thick blanket on him. Straighten his body to get up, Sungwoon can feel all of his muscles screaming at the same time. The results of sleeping at the wrong position finally get to him. His whole body hurts, the muscles are aching, especially the back of his shoulders and his neck. He is too old for this and Sungwoon swears to himself never give in to Daniel like that, ever.

Sungwoon walks into the living room to have some water with a big yawn in his mouth, head rotates continuously and hands tap on his shoulders to relieve the stiffness and pain.

“You are awake?” Daniel asks.

“Do I look like sleep-walking to you?” Sungwoon raises his eyebrows.

“Kinda.” Daniel snorts. “But do you have that habit though?”

“Not that I’m aware of it.” Sungwoon replies and drinks up the glass up water Daniel gives him. “Thanks.”

“No, thank you. For last night.” Daniel says.

“It’s nothing. You look better. I would have done it for the other members if they need me.” Sungwoon says and turns away to head to the bathroom to clean up, a little too fast that he misses the slightly disappointed expression on Daniel’s face.

 

“Sungwoon hyung, stick this on. It will make you feel better.” Daniel approaches Sungwoon when he walks out from the bathroom and hands out a thin box in front of Sungwoon.

“What is that?” Sungwoon raises an eyebrow.

“Salonpas strip. For muscle pain. You might strain yourself sleeping like that all night. I always have some just in case.” Daniel says.

“And you think I don’t?” Sungwoon laughs. Daniel just forgets how much of a grandpa Sungwoon is.

“Never mind then.” Daniel is about to walk away before Sungwoon quickly snatched the box out of his hand.

“But I always enjoy free stuff.” Sungwoon snorts. “Thanks.”

Daniel gave Sungwoon nickname the auntie of the group for many reasons. This might be one of them.

Daniel feels relieved after seeing Sungwoon finally apply the patches he gave him, but he was asking for Minhyun’s help to put it on. Why didn’t the older ask for his help? Sure, Daniel might not be super gentle - actually kinda clumsy, Mr. Terminator in Jisung opinion for breaking things every other day in the dorm but applying healing patches is definitely not a challenging task for him. Daniel tries hard to swallow down the little lump of jealousy stuck in his throat.

 ----*----

_Two days later..._

“Are you sure that you’re totally better?” Jisung asks.

“Yeah. I’m sure. Look at me.” Daniel bends his arm and forms a punch with his hand following with a laugh. Sadly, no one actually pays attention to his joke and believes what he says.

“If your condition fell back like last time…” Jisung warns.

“Then Sungwoon hyung will take care of me.” Daniel interrupts and smiles. His eyes curb into beautiful crescent shape and he goes to casually backhug Sungwoon.

A little startled by Daniel’s action, Sungwoon wiggles his way out of Daniel’s tight hug.

“No way I’ll help you one more time. If you’re sick again, you’re on your own.” Sungwoon says with a slight blush on his face and reddening ears, because of the sudden reminder of that night’s event.

“See.” Jisung says. “You’re responsible for your own health, Daniel.”

“I’m fine, really. I miss too many schedules already.” Daniel reassures.

 

It’s a cold winter Friday night. Daniel stays up late to play the VR game as usual while Sungwoon is busy in the kitchen making ramen. It’s funny how Daniel loves to sleep but he still manages to play games very late. It’s weird how Sungwoon is aware of his bloating face after eating noodles but he still digs in the whole bowl.

The smell of noodles flies to the living room and Daniel’s stomach is making a big noise. So he goes after the smell to the kitchen.

“Hyung, can I have some? I’m hungry.” Daniel asks.

Sungwoon pushes the bowl to Daniel and hands him the chopstick. Daniel slurps on a mouthful of both and noodles, munches happily.

“Hey, don’t eat all of mine.” Sungwoon grunts.

“Yummy.” Daniel snorts and gives Sungwoon back the bowl now 3 quarters empty.

Sungwoon glares at Daniel but he only continues to smile dumbfounded.

Daniel is sitting in the opposite chair, watching Sungwoon finish the remaining.

“Stop staring at me.” Sungwoon grumbles with reddish ears but doesn’t stop eating.

“You look so cute when eating.” Daniel smiles. “I heard it snows tonight. After finishing this, would you like to take a walk with me?”

“Ok. Sure. The noodles kinda make me feel hot.”

 

When they open the door, the whole road has already been covered by a thin layer of snow. The trees and houses around are also dressed in white. Each breath they take, each sentence they say, there is a white smoke forming, which is much more visible under the dim street light. They walk closely to each other to stay warm, the taller’s hand rests on the shorter’s shoulder. Daniel doesn’t know when he started to have this habit. In the past, he would hook his arm with the older’s arm – which was quite hard because Sungwoon is shorter. During Produce 101, he has learnt a lot from Sungwoon, he is one of those Daniel follows and looks up to. Now, those respect hasn’t changed, but they’ve become closer. Daniel is still a child that needs a lot of learning, yet this child is growing and he wants to protect his hyung. Sungwoon also managed to take care of the dongsaeng very well. Daniel knows the struggles and hardship Sungwoon went through but Sungwoon still stays cheerful and positive, makes jokes out of his own struggles. Daniel doesn’t know when the presence of the cute little peanut hyung becomes so important to him.  _His smile, his laugh, his jokes add sunshine to Daniel’s most gloomy days._

“It is really cool that we are the first ones to leave footprints on the snow like this.” Daniel says. “Haha, look at my big footprint and your small one.”

Sungwoon takes the next step but wiggles his foot to spread out the footprint.

“It’s not small.” Sungwoon mumbles.

“Ok. Got it” Daniel snorts and rubs the side of Sungwoon’s arm.

Sungwoon notices the jacket on Daniel is not fully zipped and leans on the pull it up.

“Hey, be careful. You don’t want to catch another cold.” Sungwoon says softly, eyes are filled with genuine concern.

“Actually I kinda want to be sick again.” Daniel blushes.

“Are you crazy?” Sungwoon looks at Daniel worriedly.

“I really like it when you take care of me.” The red tint on Daniel's face is getting more noticeable.

“I told you, it won’t happen again.” 

“But can that happen again? You know, the… kiss?” Daniel shyly asks but eventually looks straight at Sungwoon in the eyes.

“What?? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sungwoon avoids Daniel gaze and quickly walk straight ahead but Daniel immediately grasps his shoulders and force Sungwoon to face him.

“I know you feel the same way as me. It’s not a dream. You know it.”

Sungwoon still doesn’t lift his head up so Daniel has to take action. All words have been said and there is no back out. He leans down, one hand hold the Sungwoon’s nape and pull him into a kiss. The kiss is just like last time, maybe only a little deeper than just a touch of the lips but overall, it is simple, pure and heart-melting.

“Tell me your heart doesn’t skip a beat, tell me your head doesn’t spin round and round. Then I’ll give up.” Daniel stares into Sungwoon's soul.

“I think I like you. But I don’t know about this feeling yet. I’m confused.” Sungwoon finally says after a few moments of silence.

“Me too. But I’m with you. We’re in this together. I want you to know my special feelings towards you and enjoy the precious time left. I don't want to hold them back anymore. I don’t know and don’t care about what happens next, let just cherish the present moments.” Daniel lays a soft kiss on Sungwoon forehead and Sungwoon thinks his heart’s gonna explode. He spreads out his arms and hugs Daniel tightly without saying anything. Inside Daniel'arms, the whole universe seems to stop moving, the only thing they hear in the silent night is their heartbeats harmonizing beautifully out of happiness.

 

“Let’s go inside. You look cold.” Daniel says, wrap himself around Sungwoon.

“Ok.”

“I think I recover that quickly because of your kiss that night, you know.”

“It’s not a kiss!” Sungwoon protests. “I only intended to peck your cheek. It was all you.”

“That’s not what I remember.” Daniel snorts and rushes back to the dorm.

“Kang Daniel. Stop right there.” Sungwoon yells and runs following him.

Daniel did stop right in front of the dorm, and Sungwoon is running in quick pace plus the slippery of the snowy road, which explains why he totally lost control of his speed. Daniel already spread his arms wide open and Sungwoon bumps right into it.

“Your angry face is really cute.” Daniel snorts and holds him tightly, one hand touches the back of his head.

Sungwoon beats his chest continuously, wriggle out of his hug and quickly goes into the dorm, closes the door on Daniel.

Daniel bursts out laughing “the cutest” and opens the door to go after him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it till the end. This is my first ever fic, hope you all enjoy this. I just love nielwoon so much.  
> Tell me what you think so I can improve on my next fic.


End file.
